Allanea
The Republic of Allanea (common name Allanea) is an island nation off the coast of Prusca, with a population of 18 million penguins and other Antarctic creatures. It is ruled by the despotic President Xlender, who headed a military junta consisting of ambitious ex-EPF agents who managed to take over the nation. Located on a fairly large island off the coast of the USA, it is known for being one of the largest producer of cocoa, sugar, oil, steel, gold, diamonds and cotton. History Allanea was initially a colony of Prusca which was off its coast. Eventually, after 386 years of oppressive rule by the Pruscan Emperors and the Governor-Generals they appointed, the local populace of Allanea finally rebelled in 1902, sparking a very bloody civil war. After over 14 years of fighting, most of the island's infrastructure was destroyed, and over 3 million Allaneans were brutally massacred by the Imperial Pruscan Armies. By then, however, the Pruscan military was involved in a global war. In the end, the Pruscans signed an agreement with the Allaneans, granting them independence. President Jonathan Miguel was inaugurated as the first President of Allanea. Wary of another Pruscan occupation, President Jonathan quickly allied with the United States of Antarctica, which was the only nation capable of taking on the Pruscan Empire at that time. The move caused immediate controversy among the Pruscans as the Antarcticans started stationing their soldiers there en masse and opened up businesses there. In other words, the Antarcticans at that time were capable of attacking nearby Pruscan cities. Prusca immediately placed an embargo on Allanea. Hostility remained between the two nations, with Prusca eager to retrieve its lost colony. As time passed, the Allanean government became very corrupt, which was tolerated by the Antarcticans in order to gain favour with them. The Allaneans suffered from poverty, illiteracy and unemployment. On 2rd September 2002, after over 92 years of independence, riots finally broke out in the capital of Astonberg. With the aid of Antarctican soldiers and EPF agents, President James Keller's administration brutally suppressed the riot. At that time, the Antarcticans stationed on the island were deeply displeased with the left-wing government back at their homeland. They wanted to seize the island and create a new homeland for themselves. Under the command of the EPF General Xlender (who was in charge of every Antarctican soldiers and agents on the island, and also secretly an artificial clone created and sent by Pruscan Emperor Slender) to spy on the USA, the 24,000 Antarcticans conspired to take over the island and rule as its new government. Allying themselves with the right-wing faction of the Allanean Defense Forces (which made up a large part of the military), the conspirators stormed the Presidential Palace and government buildings in the midnight of 10th September 2002 and killed President Keller as well as any disloyal government officials. Martial law was declared over the entire nation, and Xlender was declared as the new President. However, some soldiers in the Allanean Defense Forces rebelled against the conspirators and declared independence over the territories they were supposed to administrate. With the backing and material aid of the Pruscan government, however, the civil war was quashed in 2004. Under their new president (who was aided by massive cash injections from the Pruscan Emperor), the nation was modernized, and infrastructure was finally developed. The literacy rate soon swelled to over 98% from an initial 77%. The GDP per capita was raised from 11,240 CPC to over 34,000 CPC, nearly triple the original amount. With the subsidies provided by his secret master, Xlender used them to provide material goods to his subjects, for example giving a car to over 200,000 citizens who aren't car owners and giving almost every Allanean a laptop, a 800 CPC coupon to purchase anything at businesses owned by Xlender and his cronies, a smartphone and a bicycle in 2012, in a handout costing over 7 billion CPC. In his most recent handout in September 2015, Xlender gave away a new laptop (complete with headphones, total set worth 4,000) and a 4,000 CPC to every 2 million soldiers, as well as renovating the military barracks and government-run schools with state-of-the-art technology costing a total of 55 billion CPC. However, these subsidies were also used for matters concerning the nation's (and the government's) interests, for example a project to construct a 1,250 meter tall neo-futurist building (named Xlender Tower) to act as Xlender's primary residence and office in Astonberg, which costed 2.5 billion CPC. A government report suggested that over 43 billion CPC worth of weapons were given to the nation by Prusca, which included 3,000 new tanks, 7 million assault rifles and 700 fighter jets. President Xlender eventually became Allanea's longest ruling leader when his presidency reached its 20th anniversary in 2022. Three years later in 2025, Emperor Slender faked his death in order to rule the Ecliposphere. With Prusca reduced to a Regency Council headed by Chancellor Charles Getty, Allanea was no longer safe from ouside intervention. USA and its allies built up numerous artificial islands in international water around Allanea, as well as setting up puppet regimes on some existing ones. In an act of fury, Xlender launched an invasion on these islands, which ended in failure and capture by the Allied forces when the Antarcticans intervened. However, thanks to the aid of several Eclipospherian agents, Xlender managed to escape from captivity and regain the sovereignty of Allanea under his control. Government Allanea is considered by most to be a military dictatorship. It is ruled by a rogue EPF Junta which consisted of 20 members, all of them generals of Allanea's branch of rogue EPF. The EPF Junta is headed by Chairman Xlender, the President of the Republic and an anti-body of Emperor Slender of Prusca. As of now, the nation has two constitutions, one of which is currently in place. The current constitution granted the junta the power to suspend civil rights and declare martial law whenever they like, as well as creating a new constitution. The president serves a life tenure as of now (effectively President for Life), while the 1st constitution allowed one to serve unlimited terms of 4 years each. When Xlender couped the Allanean government in 2008, the first constitution was suspended and the nation was under martial law until January 2015. All members of the legislature and judges in the judiciary are appointed by the President. The President often issues Presidential Decrees to rule the nation. In the future, after Xlender regained the Presidency, he put in place a third constitution which is almost the same as the second, except that this version repressed creatures' rights even further and allow everyone, including minors, to be court-martialed. It effectively replaced the civil courts with military tribunals. Daily governmental affairs are managed by the Premier General James Fugger instead. The nation is notorious for being anti-democracy and anti-civil rights. It has suppressed numerous protests brutally in its history. The government is also very corrupt. Xlender and his cronies frequently seize businesses and assets from those who aren't loyal to the junta. Economy Allanea is known for being a nation rich with natural resources. It is known for being one of the top exporter of silver, oil, steel, diamonds and natural gas. The capital, Astonberg, was notoriously rich with gold and diamonds, while cities like Dongking and Ecplise City are rich with steel, oil and natural gas. Sad to say, however, over 40% of the nation's businesses are dominated by the Junta and their cronies. Most Allanean cities, such as Eclipse City, are industrialized cities. As such, manufacturing plays an important role in the economy of Allanea. The nation has a thriving industry in arms-manufacturing and aviations-manufacturing. Allanea has enough factories to produce 3,000,000 guns, 3000 bombers, 300 battleships, 15,000 artillery guns, 20,000 tanks, 30,000 helicopters and fighter jets every year for its Armed Forces. It also manufactures commercial aircrafts and spacecrafts. Agriculture plays a minor role in Allanea's economy. Food grown here are for domestic uses. Common farm-products are rice, potatoes, corn, fruits, fishes like tuna, mackerels, fluffy fishes, salmons and cods. Despite that, Batavian Doom Weed are cultivated in rural parts of Allanea. Using and selling the crop domestically in Allanea is illegal, though. In most cases, the Doom Weed are grown in underground farms. Sugar cane and cotton are also cultivated as cash crops. Timber is also very abundant on the island since a huge percentage of it is covered by rain forests. Allanean timber are among the highest quality in the world. It is also the reason why Prusca occupied it during the Great Pruscan War. The capital city of Astonberg is a world-class tourist destination. It also has many casinos, amusement parks and resorts. It has about 765,000 tourists every year. Currency The currency of Allanea is the Allanean Dollar$, or the A$. It is available in denominations of 1, 5, 20, 50 and 100 A$. There are currently no coin form of the A$. Only the Allanean National Bank is legalized to mint the A$. Military Allanea's military is called the Allanean Defense Forces. The Armed Forces have a total of 3,000,000 soldiers. They have many branches such as the Allanean Ground Force, the Allanean Navy, the Allanean Air Force and the Allanean Space Command. There are currently over 3.1 million soldiers in the ADF, making it Allanea's largest employer. Allanean Armies The Allanean Armies are the ground forces of the Allanean Defense Forces. It has 2,000,000 soldiers. Each soldier is armed with a M16 semi-automatic rifle with a scope attachment, a .50 caliber pistol and 5 grenades. Some soldiers wield rocket launchers, light machine guns and grenades. Uniforms of the Allanean soldiers look like those of the Antarctican soldiers, except that the Allanean troops have their uniforms painted black. Allanean Navy The Allanean Navy are the naval branch of the Allanean Defense Forces. It has 600,000 soldiers serving in it. Each soldier here is armed with a P90 Submachine Gun, a .50 caliber pistol and 2 grenades. Uniforms of the Allanean sailors look like those of the ground troops', except that theirs are painted white. Allanean Air Force The Allanea Air Force is the air branch of the Allanean Defense Forces. It has 200,000 soldiers serving in it. Each pilot is armed with a P90 Submachine Gun, a .50 caliber pistol and 2 grenades. Uniforms of the Allanean Airstormers look like those of RDA Troopers, except that their body uniform is green. Allanean Special Forces The Allanean Special Forces is the special ops branch of the Allanean Defense Forces. There are 350,000 soldiers serving in this branch. An organization called Deletion Task Force (DTF) is a branch of the ADF. Normal special ops soldiers are armed with a FN-SCAR rifle, 1 .50 caliber pistol and 5 grenades. A DTF soldier is armed with a Deletion Rifle, a Deletion Pistol and 5 deletion bombs. They are dressed in normal Allanean Armies uniform. Life in Allanea Despite having a lower quality of life than many developed nations, Allaneans are quite satisfied with their lives. In the rural areas, farmers work at government-owned/co-operatives rice farms and sugar plantations for most of the morning, since most are too poor to own their own farm. In the evening, they would tend to their backyard gardens, which cultivate enough vegetables to feed their households without having to buy much food (except for grains and meats) with their low salaries. In many areas categorized as rural by the government, most chicks walk to school since school is usually nearby and that their parents are too poor to pay for a school bus to transport their children to school. However, communities like these are very close, with ordinary civilians hanging out at ADF military outposts or stations of the Allanean EPF and chatting with the personnel working there (in the cities, civilians aren't even allowed to enter EPF stations under threat of death, unless they are reporting a case). Culture The Allanean culture is very unique, as it is diverse with the many races of penguins living in it. Regions There are many cities in Allanea. *'Astonberg' - Astonberg is the state capital of Allanea. It has a population of 7,000,000 Antarctic creatures. The city is rich in gold and diamonds. Many penguins work here to mine gold and diamonds. Astonberg is also a world-class tourist destination. It is the only place in Allanea where gambling is legalized. As such, Astonberg is also a haven for new casinos and gamers. The Government is seated here. *'Eclipse City' - Eclipse City (or more commonly Eclipse) is Allanea's main industrial city. Many steel mines are located here. This made it an ideal location to manufacture weapons, aircrafts and other steel products. Eclipse has a population of 4,000,000 penguins and 6,000,000 labour drones, therefore making it the most mechanized city in the Fanon World. Tourists rarely visit here unless they are businessmen. *'Dongking' - Dongking (冬京） holds the majority of Allanea's Zhouese-Peletonium citizens (and immigrant workers). The name literally means "Winter City" in Mandarin Chinese. Dongking's primary exports are weapons, oil and natural gas. It has a population of 5,000,000 penguins/puffles and 4,000,000 labour drones. Many oil corporations own oil wells here. Law Enforcement The nation's law enforcement agency is the Allanean EPF, which should never be confused with the USA's EPF. The Allanean EPF operates like a secret police. Bearing military equipment, the Allanean EPF is militarized and also acts as the nation's military police. Aside from enforcing the law, dirty tasks such as suppressing protests and assassinating dissidents are also the duties of the agency. Because of that, the Allanean EPF has a formidable death squad numbering over 165,000 members. Demographics Language The official language of Allanea is English, although Spanish is often spoken among the local populace. Resources *Weapons *Gold *Diamonds *Steel *Oil *Natural gas Transport Allanea has quite an advanced public transportation system, since the Junta realized that a good transportation system is necessary to make the economy more efficient. Because of that, Allanea has a high-speed and high-capacity railway system, which allows it to deliver products to cities, its 9 ports or the nation's 4 international airports, where they will be flown to foreign nations. Beside that, taxis and buses are effectively phased out in most of Allanea's cities, replaced with a light rail transit. Despite that, taxis and buses are found in rural areas, where the Junta spends less funds on infrastructure. Trivia *Allanea is one of the top exporter and manufacturer of weapons in the Fanon World. *Allaneans usually include emalfs in their conversations. *According to a study, Allanea is one of the most healthiest place in Antarctica. *In another study, Allanea has the most aggressive and violent citizens in Antarctica. Category:Places Category:Countries